


“I’d never leave you behind,”

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	“I’d never leave you behind,”

You were right in the middle of a horrendous battle in Asguard. Hela was about to destroy Asguard as you knew it. The place you called home.

You fought her undead army fiercely, but you were beginning to realize that it was more than you could handle.

The dead swarmed you, and just as you began to accept your fate, someone came out of the fog and yelled at the top of his lungs.

“Your savior is here!” He says as he extended his arms out. It was Loki. He walked towards you. You threw your arms around him. He hugged you back delightfully.

“You’re here,” you said as you let him go.

“Of course, I am. Do you really think I would go away and leave you behind?” He said, smiling. You rolled your eyes.

“I kinda did,” you said and kissed his cheek. “But, I’m glad your back.”

“Of course, Y/N. You need me to save you all,” he said. You rolled your eyes once more and turned back to the savage battle that egged on around the both of you.


End file.
